Pathsworn
The Pathsworn is a small, loosely-knit group of Horde adventurers, explorers, and soldiers, dedicated to ensuring that Kalimdor becomes a safe and prosperous land for the Horde to live in. The group travels across Kalimdor, exploring, aiding fledgling settlements, battling the Horde's enemies, and uncovering the secrets of the mysterious continent.Bloodsail Hold - The Pathsworn History The Pathsworn were formed relatively recently. Their origins, ironically enough, lie with the mission of a Forsaken agent, Mikal. Sent to investigate the rumors of the Scourge operating within Kalimdor, Mikal approached the young warrior Dralmosh in hopes of information and combat assistance. As a veteran of Hyjal, Dralmosh took the possibility of the Scourge striking at the Horde very seriously. Although he did not spread word of Mikal's mission publicly, he began to search for others to aid in it. Thus, the Pathsworn would be formed. Their first focus would be to aid the Horde in rooting out any traces of the Scourge in Kalimdor, but that would not be their only goal. Kalimdor is a newly discovered land, full of much the orcs and their allies do not understand or grasp. Be it ancient elven magic or warbands of centaur, the Pathsworn intend to tackle any threats to the livelihood of the Horde people in Kalimdor. Out of Character It is not difficult to join the Pathsworn, and an interested party might have any variety of reasons for wanting to join. While it is an ancient land, Kalimdor has only recently become a home to the orcish and Darkspear people, with the tauren settling down from their nomadic lifestyle. There is much that this trio of races does not know about the land they inhabit, with the potential for danger underneath any unturned stone. The Pathsworn are those who wish to clear the way. Most are merely concerned with the livelihood of their people in a new and dangerous land, but there is also great potential in exploration. One might be interested in uncovering ancient elven magic, or learning about the secrets of Kalimdor, or finding hidden treasures. What might motivate one to join? They could simply be a pioneer, a pathfinder, a trailblazer, leading the way in the colonization of Kalimdor. They could be an intrepid spirit with an explorer's heart. Perhaps a benevolent individual who wishes to a settlers' life easier. Some fighters, be they young adventurers or veterans of the Third War, might wish to help the fight for their people without joining the frontline. But no group is pure, and darker individuals within the Pathsworn might see the opportunity old riches or magical power. Whatever their reasons, adventure and duty to the Horde awaits those that join. Trivia *As it is not a military group, the Pathsworn have the quirks of a loose command structure. Although its founder and foremost organizer, Dralmosh does not formally hold a rank over the other members, who are regarded as equals and not subordinates. *The Pathsworn's goals are broad, and thus any member is welcome to approach the others with a matter they believe concerns the safety of the Kalimdor homefront. If other members agree, the concerned party might lead an effort against whatever threat they uncovered. In this way, the Pathsworn operate far more like an adventurers' group and much less like a warband. They enjoy a greater degree of flexibility in their ventures, compared to an army. Notes and references Category:Horde Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Guilds